


Death and Rebirth

by CrimsonFoxsoul1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxsoul1/pseuds/CrimsonFoxsoul1
Summary: Someone last thoughts before his death.
Kudos: 1





	Death and Rebirth

I could feel the could steel of the blade slip right through my skin. A deep chill went up my back a my vision went red from pain. Turning around, I slammed my fist right into the face of the perpetrator. But it was already too late, I could already feel my strength leaving me as I fell to the ground. My sight becoming blurry as the world seemed to spin. My crimson blood pooling around my body as I was slowly consumed by darkness.

I could hear the sounds of the siren coming closer in the distance, I knew the paramedics were coming but I know it would be too late by then. They always said that it always those who are closest to you that would stab you in the back, and from this experience I knew that it was true. The sounds of footsteps approached me. I could feel them trying to atop the bleeding but I knew it was already too late for me. I was slowly being swallowed by darkness the only question going through my head was why. Why did it have to be me and not someone else, why should I be the one to leave this life as it is, but I knew it was best for me to leave this wicked world as soon everything faded into darkness.

........................................................................................................

I could feel a cool breeze against my skin, the smell of flower wafted into my nostrils refreshing me. I could see flowers going for miles upon miles without end in from of me. My body was covered in black fur and, my hands were replaced with three red claws. I had a mane that was red with black highlights on it, and I could feel my face was now replaced by a muzzle. But didn't care for much about that. I'm alive. That's all that went through my mind. I'M ALIVE, and that's all that mattered to me.


End file.
